


Aever Snippets

by Seikilos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aever (OMC), Except he doesn't know what the hell he's doing, He gets out flirted it's gr8, Lance/OMC - Freeform, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Space Mall, also implied sheith, cause I can't help it, flirty!Lance, this is just random stuff but i'll add more as it happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikilos/pseuds/Seikilos
Summary: Small snippets between an original male alien character named Aever, a famous chef and pilot, and Lance.





	Aever Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just like a little fun thing I might keep writing here and there. Basically I just really wanted to write flirty!Lance without it being about ships I don't like lol. Also because SOMEONE in a CERTAIN DISCORD tempted me. Any way, enjoy this small snippet.

“C’mon, you know nobody can deny my charms.” Lance finger-gunned toward a trio of alien girls who snickered as they walked by. “See, they like me!”

“More like they were embarrassed by you.” Pidge sighed. 

“They were not! See I’ll go find them and ask them -- where are they?” There were far too many people in the space mall to single out a group of aliens. 

“Probably wanted to avoid secondhand embarrassment.” teased Pidge. She began walking toward an electronics shop. “Want to see if they have any Earth gadgets?”

“Sure. Keith, Shiro back at this --,” Lance turned his head in every direction. “-- where did they go?”

“Oh, I think they said something about going off on their own to explore the mall.” Hunk shrugged.

“Beats third wheeling them.” Pidge reasoned as she stepped inside the dim-lit cave of a shop. “Hey is that a PS2?”

“Me and my siblings used to play Mortal Kombat on PS2 all the time!” Lance exclaimed, which left Pidge looking back with a shocked expression.

“You let your baby siblings play Mortal Kombat?!”

“Hey don’t look at me like that! They liked the game!”

Pidge shook her head. 

Lance examined the black box closely, making sure everything was in tact. “It LOOKS useable. Hey sale clerk per--laaaady.” Lance was quickly distracted as a bored alien girl with green skin and long, sleek black hair that covered one of her eyes, popped bubble gum she was chewing. He dropped the PS2 and took her hands. “It may be dark in here, but you light this place up.”

She appeared thoroughly unconvinced as she pulled her hands away. “Uh-huh… are you guys gonna buy that?”

“Oh sorry, I get it. No touch-y. What’s your name? I’m Lance, defender of the universe, you might have heard of me.”

“That’ll be 200.” She turned to her register, ignoring what Lance said.

 

“So what was that about not being able to deny your charms?” Pidge snickered, carrying a PS2 triumphantly in her hands. 

“It was just a one off! Did you  _ see _ those stares as we walked out? She was so into me. She’s just playing hard to get.”

Hunk shook his head, but he remained smiling. “You know Lance it’s okay if everyone doesn’t -- Oh. My. Quiznak. Is that Aever?”

“Who?” Pidge and Lance spoke simultaneously as their eyes followed Hunk. Standing there, with aliens surrounding him, was a tall alien with red skin. He was wearing a weird looking armor that showed off much of his well-built body. Horns protruded out of his black undercut. He looked like a badass.

“Aever. Only the BEST chef in the cosmos. He’s also an amazing pilot! All my new piloting skills are from his training videos!” Hunk’s eyes were glued to the alien.

“Wait so you didn’t make up that sick flip 180 dodge yourself?” 

“Oh no, I did. But it’s because of Aever I was inspired to do it. I  _ have _ to get an autograph!”

As Hunk began running toward the crowd, Lance and Pidge shrugged and followed suit. 

As they approached, Lance realized many people in the ground were female -- or at least female  _ looking _ .  _ ‘Tch, who does this guy think he is? _ ’ Lance thought. As they got closer, though, Lance began to understand.

With a halcyonic smile and soft eyes, Aever spoke. “I’m terribly sorry, I messed up my signature. Let me try again.” His voice was like a soft blanket right out of the dryer in the wintertime. It gently caressed itself over Lance’s ears and something tripped in his brain.

“And he’s off.” Pidge sighed as Lance immediately cut through the crowd. 

Within seconds he appeared in front of Aever, who raised a dark eyebrow at him. “Oh, hello, sweetheart.”

Lance felt his heart skip a beat. This guy was  _ smooth _ . He had to be  _ smoother. _ “You know, I’d ask for a signature but I think you’ve already signed my heart.”

Aever chuckled and a shiver went down Lance’s spine. How could he be so  _ good _ without even saying anything? “How kind of you., but I couldn’t let my ugly signature ruin such a beautiful art piece like your heart.” 

This was a  _ competition _ , Lance realized. He had to win. But his heart was sputtering. This guy has played this game for awhile. “A signature like yours would only make it more beautiful.” 

They stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. The crowd quieted down minus a few giggling girls before Aever left out a loud cackle. “You’re good at this. What’s your name, my dear?”

Lance, not losing his competitive streak, bowed. “My name is Lance. Legendary defender. You might know me as the paladin for not one but TWO lions?”

“Oh! I have heard of you! I’m a big fan of your flying abilities?”

Lance broke character. “Huh?” Aever  _ liked _ his flying? 

“You’re a great pilot. You know, I studied some of the videos of your flying and came up with some great maneuvers for people to follow.”

“Wow -- you were inspired by me?”

“You seriously have to tell me how you 180 barrelled out of the grips of a death ship.”

Lance smirked at Aevers genuine interest. “Well, I’ll tell you it  _ wasn’t _ easy.” 

“How about we get some food and talk about it? My restaurant isn’t more than a few ticks that way.” He nodded toward one of the walkways. “It’s traditional Akbernak cuisine. Absolutely amazing.” 

Lance was a bit star-struck himself. “Uhm, sure?”

Aever grabbed Lance’s wrist. His hand was warm and gentle. “Sorry, my friends, but me and this lovely paladin of voltron have a meeting to discuss flight strategy. I’d be happy to indulge in autographs later though!” He smiled and waved at them in such a way that could only be described as dream-like and gorgeous. Like a prince. 

 

Hunk’s mouth gaped. “Did… Did Lance just score a date with Aever?”

“I can’t believe he got out-flirted. This is  _ so _ going in the calendar.” Pidge laughed.


End file.
